


Is It Kissable?

by Wandering_Anima



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cotton Candy Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Crack Treated Fluffy, Cuddles, First Kisses, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gifts, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle Attend Hogwarts Together, M/M, One-Sided Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Pampering, Snarky Harry Potter, Strays in Love, anniversay, ish?, lots of fluff, non-canon timeline, skin care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Anima/pseuds/Wandering_Anima
Summary: “Bloody Merlin’s tits and Morgana’s left ball sack! What in the fuck Harry!” Ron’s horrified shrieking could be heard in the entrance way to the Gryffindor boy’s bathroom.What he saw truly frightened him, that his soul almost left his body. Right in front of one of the mirrors stood his best mate. Wild locks of black hair framing his face like a lion's mane held back by a headband. But that wasn’t what almost petrified him, no- it was his friend’s face.All Harry wanted was to pamper himself and get the most kissable lips possible. It would be all the better if people didn't think he was involved in a dark ploy all the time and if he could actually find the to-be receiver of his gift, yet they are nowhere to be found.Alas, he is Harry Potter and easy has never been a word he's known in his short fifteen years of living.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	Is It Kissable?

**Author's Note:**

> BONJOUR!!! ヾ(＠⌒▽⌒＠)ﾉ
> 
> I decided to write another fluffy fic, just getting the sugar outta my system. It's all cotton candy and fluff and... Some crack too... 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the sugar rush.

“ ** _Bloody Merlin’s tits and Morgana’s left ball sack! What in the fuck Harry!_** ” Ron’s horrified shrieking could be heard in the entrance way to the Gryffindor boy’s bathroom.

What he saw truly frightened him, that his soul almost left his body. Right in front of one of the mirrors stood his best mate. Wild locks of black hair framing his face like a lion's mane held back by a headband. But that wasn’t what almost petrified him, no- it was his friend’s face.

Harry’s face looked like it had been taken and stretched to tightly over his skull. It looked uncomfortably tight, that not even a twitch could be made. His face looked unnaturally smooth with a glossy shimmery finish like someone had ironed a sheet of plastic over his face. It was as if someone was pulling apart his face from both sides, making it look deformed. And his eyes- Merlin…

His eye balls looked like it was about to bulge out of its sockets. Bloodshot veins clashing against the green of his irises. His eyes were opened too wide for it to be anything natural. It looked as if the lashes were pulled back and glued to his eyelids.

And by the Fae Lord, his lips. They looked as if they would burst any moment now. Perhaps they already have, Ron wondered. It was a bloody mess… Quite literally. There was crimson red liquid dripping off his lips, with no direction, it was everywhere. The blood like substance dripped from his lips and downwards to his chin, sliding down his neck. The fabric of his clothes soaks up the liquid, making it look as if he has been stabbed.

Ron faced his best friend, face ashen pale like a ghost. He saw something worse than a ghost, no-ghosts are mild in comparison to this. He felt like he was going to faint but he’s too shocked to even do that. So he stood there gaping at the grotesque sight before him.

Ron looked down on the ravenette as he approached. It was hard to discern anything from… the face. The shorter of two may have been frowning but with all _that_ happening on his face it was hard to foretell anything. But it seems his friend wasn’t going to explain _anything_ at all. His lanky body was pushed out the door, and he made no motion to move when the door was closed in front of his face.

Ron stood there, trying to think of exactly what he saw. But it was too much, he couldn’t make anything out of it, not even knowing where to begin. He definitely will be waiting for that green eyed imp to explain or he definitely was going to have nightmares for weeks, perhaps even months to come.

\--

Harry finally came out of the boy’s bathroom, already done with his weekly ritual. And when he looked up, he met the worried faces of his friends, who were all looking at him as if he was the second heir of Slytherin… But that whole debacle has been sorted out already.

Harry eyed his friends who looked back at him warily, “Umm, hey guys, what’s up?” Harry let out a laugh, “Why are you looking at me as if I killed someone.” Seeing how their faces paled, his laugh turned into a nervous chuckle coming to a stop as seconds passed.

“Harry,” Ron started, his face looked so white it made his ginger hair look like it was blazing, “do you have something to tell us? I know you may not trust some of these gits for how they treated you last time but you know you can tell me right?” This statement received him a smack from Dean.

“Umm, nope. Nothing I need to tell, why is there something I’m supposed to remember?” Harry asked as he made his way to his bed, Ron shuffling around so he could face him.

“Harry, you’ve been, well…” Ron stopped not knowing how to continue, Seamus continued for him, “Suspicious, Harry. You’ve been very suspicious.”

Harry scoffed, rolling his eyes, “C’mon Seamus, is this the whole Slytherin thing. I mean I was able to speak and understand those snakes without even knowing parseltongue. It seems snakes can wear the skin of a badger, the feathers of a raven, and mane of a lion.” Harry mused. This statement had Ron burst out laughing momentarily forgetting his worries.

“Harry.” Seamus whined, “I said I was sorry. I just… I was a dumb kid and I let others influence me easily.” He added, flailing his arms around.

“Seamus, you’re still dumb just not a kid anymore and you’re still very easily influenced. One little sip and you come undone.” The whole dorm laughed, Seamus as well although begrudgingly.

Neville cleared his throat, “Don’t get sidetracked guys, we still have a mystery to unravel.” 

“Oh! Yeah…” Ron turned to Harry, “Just what in the fuck were you doing in the bathroom. By Morgana’s sagging tits, I almost had my soul leave my body.” Harry looked face scrunching in confusion, and Ron knew that he was oblivious.

“Harry, in the bathroom that you just came out of. It bloody looked terrifying, I felt petrified.” Harry snapped his fingers together, “Ohh- you meant that, it’s just my usual ritual.” He gave a nonchalant shrug.

Ron blanched, Harry was beginning to wonder how much more he could possibly get whiter. “Harry,” Ron gulped, as if not wanting to say the words, “by the four founders. What. The. Fuck.” He blinked owlishly at his ginger friend, “Have you lost your mind!”

The other three also looked a bit lost, wondering just what the hell was going on. “Ron,” Harry drawled, “it’s just for my skin, I don’t see why it’s such a big deal.”

“Not a big deal! Have you finally gone insane, following in the steps of the likes of Elizabeth Bethory. I just didn't think you cared so much for staying young and beautiful. Using blood…” The others in the room widened their eyes at the accusation, they knew something suspicious was going on with Harry. Who would always lock himself in the bathroom every week, not allowing anyone to come in. But of all the things they could have come up with in their Gryffindor minds, rituals and blood were far from it.

Harry looked incredulously at his ginger friend, before he burst out loudly laughing, holding his stomach. The action unsettling his roommates. “Oh, Ron,” Harry said in-between fits of giggles, “you really have one imagination, seriously _Elizabeth Bethory_ , where would I even find a young virgin these days. Hogwarts sure doesn't have a lot of them, that's for sure and you know the wards doesn't let anybody out. Plus, it’d be super messy without the use of my wand, which I can’t use, you know with the trace and all.”

“So, why exactly have you been locking yourself in the bathroom for?” Dean piped in, looking less tense than before.

“Pampering.” Harry nodded.

“Pampering?” Came the synchronous question.

“You know, just taking a day to just pamper myself. It’s not easy being me, and I need to relieve that stress away by treating myself.”

“No way,” Ron added, shaking his head side to side, “that was a bloodbath in there,” he looked around the room and at Harry’s quirked eyebrow, “I mean you know literally but Harry your face was fucking terrifying.”

“Oh! That’s what humans call a facemask. It tightens up my skin and makes it super soft and dewy.” Harry turned his head side to side to show the results. And it was true, his tan skin looked sunkissed, bright and smooth, no line of stress could be seen.

“Me mum uses those religiously. Honestly, muggle women are addicted to them, they have like several brands.” Dean also nodded along in agreement. “You’re right Ron, it can be terrifying sometimes. I guess you haven’t heard of it much, they don’t quite use it in the wizarding world.”

“How do you explain your eyes, they looked like they were about to pop right out.” Neville winced at the imagery. Ron crossed his arms as he waited for Harry to continue on.

“It’s also a muggle idea _but_ I mixed it up a bit with my magic. It curls your lashes basically. Although, I may have done it wrong, I dearly wanted to blink so badly. It was so drying, but beauty is pain as the muggle saying goes.”

Ron narrowed his eyes, “And what of your _bloody_ lips, like literally, there was blood everywhere and Merlin your lips looked so swollen like it might just explode like a freaking bombarda spell.”

Neville muttered, “Merlin,” under his breath.

“First of all, my lips were in no harm. Thank you for caring so much about them.” Harry winked at the lanky ginger, making him splutter. Ron glared at his dorm mates who laughed at the teasing. “It’s berries and spices. It’s very potent I guess, it swells my lips with blood and makes it look like a balloon but the moment you wash it off with water and a little cooling charm, it goes back to normal size.”

“But, why?” Ron asked, “For what reason did I almost become one of the ghosts of this school.”

“Look, don’t my lips look kissable?” Harry puckered his lips out, cheekily making kissy faces at his friends, with the latter laughing. “It makes my lips full, plump, healthy, and very very kissable.” He grinned.

And true to his words, Harry’s lip did look very kissable. It looked very full and plump. There were no dry cracks and flakes of skin to be seen. Even the small creases in his lips were filled. It was a vibrant rouge color, it looked very healthy and vibrant. And very kissable.

Ron leaned in, trying to poke at it, curious to see what it would actually feel like. Before he could even inch further, his hand was smacked away. “Ron, these lips aren’t for anyone to touch. No, they are on a mission and unfortunately for everyone, my lips will be taking a leave of celibacy.”

Dean snickered, “Harry, you prat. What celibacy, I’m pretty sure you’re still a virgin and yes that includes your lips as well.”

“Eew! Disgusting. Dean, you ass, don’t fucking call me that. I’m reminded of that stupid ferret. And plus, these are the number one sought after lips besides _his…_ I don’t need to remind you of that.”

Dean conceded, “Why of course our esteemed desirable number one.” They all laughed, everyone going back to what they were doing now that the mystery of one Harry Potter was solved.

Ron gestured to Harry, “So what exactly is the mission, more like who.”

Harry grinned, “We shall see tomorrow won’t we.”

\--

The trio having finished a horrid class with Snape, couldn’t wait to get to the dining hall, well Harry and Ron couldn’t wait. They made their way to their normal seats along the Gryffindor table.

They settled down. Hermione had her books out already, starting extra early on her homework. Ron as always was already digging into the assortment of food spread out on the table. While Harry, well he had his focus elsewhere…

Harry stretched his head as much as he could, so he could check out the other table from his short height without having to stand up. It was proving difficult with some of the students being too tall, honestly what kind of tea were they drinking.

He was looking for a specific head at the Slytherin table. It was proving quite difficult to spot the boy when he so easily commands attention even without trying. Really, it shouldn’t be this hard, the students part away like the red sea before him. And yet, no matter where Harry looked he couldn’t find him, seriously what’s the use of all that height if he couldn’t even be found.

Harry was starting to frown, fidgeting in his seat trying to get a better look. Only to get stabbed by the tip of Hermione's wand. “Ow! What the hell Granger. Easy with the wand, I don’t have much meat on me. You’re going to stab me right through the ribs.”

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh, closing all her books as she finally decided to turn her attention to her squirming friend. “You know you start calling people by their last name when you are emotional. And right about now, you are very,” her lips perked into a small smirk, “ _very_ nervous. Any reasons for that?” She asked as she decided to also start on her dinner, filling up her plate.

Harry huffed, crossing his arms, “I am _not_ nervous _or_ emotional _,_ ” he petulantly stated, Harry gaze met Ron’s, “and I certainly don’t have a tell, right Weasley-” Harry slapped a hand over his mouth.

Wide emerald eyes met chocolate brown ones, “I _do_ have a tell, shit Mione, how long has this been going on?”

Hermione shook her head smiling, “For a long time,” she drawled out, “actually from the moment we met really.”

“What!” Harry all but shrieked, he dropped his head in his hands, groaning, “If it’s been going on for that long then _he_ definitely knows.”

Before Ron could even ask who, he was rudely interrupted by the most annoying person he could possibly think of.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Potter.”

Harry rolled his eyes at the newcomer's voice, already knowing who it is. “Yes, Malfoy… Congrats, You found me sitting where I sit. Every. Single. Day.” Harry deadpanned, sarcasm lining every word making Ron snort.

The blond just sneered at the, what he considers, awful dining etiquette from the redhead. Yet he does not let the sarcasm deter him from what he’s there for. “I’ve been hearing that it’s no longer Potty Potter but Pretty Potter now.” The blond snickered with his goons like he’s some mafia boss.

Harry, already used to the awful jabs, “Malfoy, I am _honored_ you find me so pretty that you had to come _all_ the way over here to tell me but it is very unbecoming to flirt at the dinner table.” Harry tutted at the blond in a chiding manner, doing a great impression of the older Malfoy. Ron was now outright cackling, and Hermione trying but utterly failing to suppress her own laughter. 

There was laughter erupting from those sitting near the group, having heard the conversation. Draco spluttered, his pale face reddening as he tried to sneer... again, “Please Potter, you complain about me taking forever doing my hair. I think it’s just hypocritical of you when you spend just as much if not longer on, of all things, your lips.”

Harry’s eyes widened a fraction, a sly smile taking over his face, “Why, draco,” he enunciated those words just as any pureblood would, “how _exactly_ did you know I spend so much time caring for my lips. My roommates certainly didn’t tell you.” Harry clasped his hands as he looked up at the tall blond.

Draco was trying to get the upper hand and utterly failing, “Wh-what, everyone can tell by just looking at your lips. There isn’t even a need to eavesdrop, and on Gryffindors, no less.” 

_Checkmate_ , “My, my, my. Draco, I didn’t know you were so interested in my lips that you would even notice such small changes. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were interested in them.” Harry blotted his lips, softly biting on his bottom lip, with an unsure look, “I just didn’t think all this bullying was just a way to get my attention, you’ve been courting me since our first year, ever the gentleman.”

Draco's face at this point was as red as Ron’s hair when more laughter erupted from around the tables. “As if Potter! Your lips aren’t even that desirable.”

Harry fixed him with a pointed stare, he scoffed, “Speak for yourself ponce. I mean look at those cracks on your lips, they look so dry, hmmm… is that some flaking even. Draco really, see what happens when you’re always off spouting nonsense. Even the cells around your mouth are dying to get away from you.”

Draco spluttered even more from all the mocking around the table, “This isn’t over Potter!”

“Do continue courting me Draco but try not to rush, you still have two more years to go.” Harry called out as the furious blond turned and walked away, his minions hot on his heel.

“Harry, that was fucking brilliant! You sure put that ponce in his place.” Ron laughed out, clutching his stomach.

“I’ll have to give it to you Harry, that was ingenious.” Hermione praised, still hiding behind her hand to contain her laughs.

Harry looked around the dining hall once more. Yet again no luck.

\--

Harry had checked the Library, the classrooms, Room of Requirements, he even loitered around the Slytherin dorm entrance. And still no success in finding that person. Just how hard can it be to find one person in this school, especially one that everybody flocks to like a moth to a flame.

Harry slumped against the tree, looking out across the beautiful lake. He let out a sigh, already tired from searching all over the school for _one_ person. And what does he turn up with, _nothing_ , not even a single clue.

Just where the hell is that bastard. Seriously, is he hiding on purpose, is that what it is, a goose chase. That ass didn’t even leave him any clues. When he finds him, he’s seriously going to get it.

Harry looked over at the tree, a certain carving catching his eyes. Fingers softly tracing over the indent in the bark, rough and scratchy against the pads of his fingers.

_LV🗲HP_

Harry smiled as his fingers lingered there, only breaking out of his reverie to someone standing over him, thoroughly blocking out the light. He turned to look at just who it was. And there they were, the last person he expected it to be… The one who has been evading him all day.

“Hello, are you lost?” 

Harry glared at the figure, already itching to punch that perfect pretty smile off their handsome face topped off with their impeccably done hair. “No,” he bit out, crossing his arms, “and I’d rather stay lost than accept your hand.”

The looming figure chuckle, it was a soft deep tone, it sounded genuine and beautiful. Which only made Harry more pissed off, he refused to acknowledge the warm fuzzy feeling it made him have.

“You know, that's exactly what you said last time. All those years ago, word for word.” The person walked closer, casting more shadows over Harry.

“Riddle! Get out of my way. You freaking giant, you’re literally blocking out the sun, I can’t see.” 

Tom only had an amused look on his face, as he just further extended his hand to his little stray. “Only if you take my hand.”

“Why should I?” Harry retorted, frown deepening.

Harry watched as the Slytherin let out a sigh, as if _he_ should be exasperated. The looming figure decided to sit down across from him but enough out of the way for the light to reach him.

“What’s wrong Harry? What’s got my little stray pouting?” Harry brows twitch in irritation. It didn’t help that he had to look up, craning his neck at an uncomfortable angle to look at the other, even while sitting.

“ _My_ little stray? Who are you exactly trying to stake a claim on?” And Harry straightened up to sit against the tree, “I’m not a stray.”

“Of course you’re not,” Harry nodded in agreement, only for Tom to add on, “would you like gem, sweet-tart, jewel, darling, love, kitten,” he looked over, a slight grin marring his face, “imp, gremlin, goblin, gnome, dwarf-”

Harry stared at his, pretty soon to be ex, ~~boy~~ friend, “You know what? _This_ is where I make my exit,” Harry stood up, before leaving he turned to look at Tom, “and _fuck you_ , Riddle.” Right as he was about to take his first step, there were a pair of arms gripping his torso pulling him down.

“Let go, you fiend!” Harry struggled as he was being brought into Tom’s lap, his hands outstretched pushing his captor’s face back. All the struggling ceased when Tom let out a chuckle, Harry could feel the vibrations from where his hands were connected to the other’s throat and jaw. Instead choosing to settle his hands against his chest, to calm his erratic heart.

“No need to sulk- it was a comparison to your mischievous nature, your luck of always finding trouble wherever you go and of course your short stature.”

“What is that all? Oh no, by all means continue on. I’m just chipper to hear the rest.” Harry deadpanned.

“I _could_ go on but I’m afraid we’ll be here forever, _not_ that I mind of course.” Tom added as he pulled Harry closer to his chest, the heat warming him up from the early spring cold air. “So, why don’t you tell me what’s bothering you.”

“Oh my, whatever shall I do? _The_ Prince of Slytherin would rather listen to my woes than be out torturing his minions.” Harry rolled his eyes as he answered in an overly sickly sweet voice.

Tom was not deterred by the plain sarcasm shot his way, “Well, you could state your sorrows so that I may ease your affliction.” He smiled, lifting an eyebrow at his captive, prompting an answer.

Harry let out a huff as he turned away from Tom’s stare, not meeting his gaze. For all his Gryffindor courage, he doesn’t think he could look at Tom in the face and say what he’s about to. He bet the bastard would be all smug and haughty, which he would be more than happy to wipe off his face with a few well aimed spells.

Taking a deep breath, he looked out ahead at the lake that was reflecting shimmers of light against the surrounding trees. “I was looking for you this whole day,” Harry looked at Tom accusingly, “and _you_ were nowhere to be seen. I searched everywhere I could think of and nothing, not a single clue or witness.”

“I apologize for being away the whole day.” Tom shuffled around a bit, “I wanted to finish this on time for today.” 

Harry was presented with a globe the size of a snow-globe. Tom took hold of his hands and placed it upon his palm. Where the surface of the globe meets his skin, the surface would have a frost glass look. Harry peered inside through the clear glass on top, there was a flower in there dusted and surrounded by flecks of gold and white.

It was so beautiful, Harry couldn’t look away from it. “What kind of flower is it?” he asked as he brought his other hand to gently cup the sphere as if it would break at any moment.

Tom smiled affectionately at the sight of awe on Harry’s face, also moving his hand to hold Harry’s smaller ones. “It’s a red chrysanthemum, it means” he moved a hand away to lift Harry’s chin with his index and thumb to meet his lover’s emerald green eyes. Tom’s smile broadened, crinkling up near his eyes, red tinting his cheeks, he continued, “I love you.”

Harry’s breath was taken away by the pure honest beautiful expression on Tom’s face. Blood rushed to Harry’s face faster than he could say nox. All his thoughts faded away then, leaving him gaping with wide eyes, unable to say anything but incoherent sounds.

“Didn’t think I would forget, did you? You should know me better by now, I would never forget important dates. For example: the day I discovered I was a wizard, or became Heir of Slytherin, the day I will graduate as top of my class with the highest grades ever seen in Hogwarts history, the day I will one day without a doubt become the Minister for Magic-”

Harry rolled his eyes, his smile fond, “I am _so_ grateful for having the honor of witnessing this confession of love for your ambitions and goals, My Lord.” Playfully mocking the older teen.

Tom only grinned down at Harry, almost cheekily, “Of course that includes the day I met you, your birthday, and the day you’ll say I do, the moment when we’ll say our vows,” Harry was smiling softly, blush dusting his cheeks at the idea of their future, “and you know.” Tom gave a suggestive look at that, getting him a hit on the arm by a furiously flustered Harry.

“You just had to ruin it didn’t you?” 

“Did I _really_?”

Harry didn’t answer him, because-no, he wasn’t opposed to that idea in the slightest. But, he would not be telling Tom _that_ , he would’ve been a spluttering mess. So he chose to look back at the globe but realizing it now had a different flower. “It changed, the flower.”

“Shake it,” at Harry’s questioning brow, “just like you would a snow-globe.” Harry did just that, seeing multiple different types of flowers after each shake. Each one vibrant and in full bloom, like it would be if it was still connected to the earth. “Are those actual snow, they look,” Harry focused on the orb, squinting to get a better look, “well, some look less whiter than the others.”

“Some of the ‘snow’ looks off because it’s not actually snow,” Tom’s thumb gently rubbed over the glass, softly caressing over the cool surface with an affectionately overfond look, “it’s the notes we passed to each other in our classes, _our_ notes.”

Harry let out a soft startled gasp, looking up with unshed tears glistening his eyes, “Y-you kept them, is that why you always took them back,” Harry let out a laugh that sounded a bit strangled, rubbing at his eye, “and here I was, thinking you just didn’t want to leave any incriminating evidence behind that I could use against you. Since when?” He all but whispered out the last bit.

“Well, you’re not wrong about that either but” Tom smirked as he moved to lean his head on Harry’s mop of unruly hair, “since we first started exchanging them.”

“Damn, you are good.” Harry let out a huff of disbelief, “Since our _first_ year Tom,” he smiled, cheeks puffing out a bit, “you totally fell for me first didn’t you?” The smile turned into a cheeky smug one, as he met Tom’s deep brown eyes, from this close up he could see the flecks of burgundy embedded in them.

“I believe the muggle saying goes, _love at first sight_.”

“Well, I mean who can blame you for falling, it _is_ me.” Harry grinned as Tom shook his head, rolling his eyes indulgently as he smiled back nonetheless.

“Here.” Tom took the orb in his hands and it shrunk in size to that of a pendant. Then there was a chain extending out from it, a necklace. Tom clasped the chain around Harry’s neck, the orb-now pendant dangling against his chest, making him feel warm and fuzzy. He grabbed the pendant with one hand, twirling it around with his fingers.

“Harry, you have taken a piece of my soul, now what will you do to ease to soothe this welcomed ache.”

Harry straightened and turned around, sitting on his knees now to even out the height difference, “I think I have just the cure for that.” He cupped Tom’s face in his nimble fingers, smiling as he closed his eyes leaning in. Tom arms wound themselves around him, bringing him in closer, their bodies pressing into each other.

Their chilled lips met each other, warming up as their skins touched one another. It was soft and sweet, they melted right into the sensation. Something new blossoming within their hearts as it beats erratically within the cavity of their ribs. 

It was a short and brief kiss. When they had parted, their now warmed lips cooled and tingled when it made contact with the chilly air. They both looked at each other, a content smile reflecting off both their faces. 

Tom smacked his lips, eyebrows slightly raised in a thinking matter, “Mint and… chocolate?” Harry grinned, nodding, he answered, “Well, today is our ‘anniversary’ I guess and I didn’t really know what to get you and…” He huffed, hoping the cold air would cool down the blush, “I decided to give you my very fi-first kiss.”

Harry continued on as he touched his cheeks with cold fingertips, hoping to cool down the heat from his skin. “The amount of care I had to put into making them as Lavender and Pavarti put it, kissable, was a lot of work. I never thought that it would take that much effort. I gotta give it to Malfoy for being able to spend _hours_ on his hair, _daily_ at that _._ And if anyone asks if I said that, no-no I did not.” 

“I even got accused of sacrificing virgins to stay looking young and pretty, even as far as being compared to,” Harry snorted, shaking his head, “Elizabeth Bathory. Can you believe it? You should have seen my dorm-mates’ faces.”

Tom chuckled along, “Weasley, I’m guessing.”

“That you are correct, my dear Lord.”

Harry leaned against Tom’s chest, a soft sigh leaving his lips, “So, did you like your gift?” He took a nervous glance at Tom barely meeting his eyes. Tom tightened the arms wrapped around him, “Yes, of course I did,” Tom raised an eyebrow, looking down at him, “you _do_ know that your lips are the number one sought after in all of Hogwarts right?”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Yes, I’ve been told,” he drawled out, frowning a bit, “is that all?” He added trying not to let his disappointment show.

Tom laughed, “Don’t be so disappointed, my heart will break,” he cooed, receiving a smack to his chest. He laughed a bit before letting out a happy sigh, “No, I know how much it means to you and what it meant when you gave it to me. What was the muggle fairy tail saying again?” He mused.

“True love’s kiss,” they both answered simultaneously.

“It is indeed a wonderful thing.” Tom stated feeling content, holding his precious stray in his arms.

“So how kissable was it?” Harry grinned, rosy cheeks puffing out a bit.

Tom leaned in closer, “Very, very kissable,” he made an uncertain face, “but, it seems I may need more, just to prove this theory beyond a doubt, of course.”

“Of course.” Harry nodded along playfully.

“So how about it, can I test it out some more?”

“You can test it out to your heart's desire.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I so enjoyed reading that whole conversation between Harry and Draco again when I was editing this. Ferret boi was caught in 4K Ultra HD flirting with Harry (its only been going on for like five years).
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Au Revoir! ヾ(〃^∇^)ﾉ


End file.
